Family portrait
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: What happens when bayla goes with her brother to see his family ? One of his family will keep her to himself. Read and review please it's my first story for wrong turn.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first wrong turn story I hope you like it. please r and r I am sorry :( I am not going to do the people good I am trying. And stevieLUVSAlex helped me with the name and the title for the story. She also edit for me too :) thank you so much I am setting this in the six movie with some charges to it though out the story and movie. So it's going to be different than the movie. **

Bayla packed her bag. She was going with her half-brother, Danny, to his family's house. He'd received a letter saying he had a family and he'd been invited to a hotel to meet up with them. He was taking his friends, ones that Bayla couldn't stand. She didn't like his friends at all, or his girlfriend for that matter. The girlfriend was far too irritating. She acted more like a mother than a girlfriend, demanding what he could and couldn't do with his own time. They took two cars. She took the car with put her brother because there was know room.

Bayla slipped into the black car beside one his friends. She sighed and took out her cell phone, placing her headphones in her ears to drown them out.  
After a while the tire went flat. Bayla got out and went over to the tree, watching them from afar as she listened to her cell blaring in her ears. The boys manage to change the tire without too much fuss and they all climb back into the car and drive to the motel. Danny's pulled the car to a stop and Bayla was the first one to climb out.  
Why had she come? She hated these people. She looked at her brother and saw some people

Bayla noticed Danny's girlfriend pulling him by the arm, and she lingered behind them. She walked with them into the lobby. Bayla pulled out her earphones and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She could hear Danny's friends talking amongst themselves, she couldn't decipher what they were saying, except that they were talking about Sally and Jackson, and that they were cousins or perhaps they were brother and sister, Bayla wasn't listening too closely.

Bayla didn't talk to any of them, she just silently listened. Then Sally announced to everyone that she and Jackson were in fact brother and sister. They the two of them led the rest of the group to a room with a big long table, and began chatting about the place.  
Bayla looked at them and snapped, her defences rising. "Stop ganging up on my brother."  
They looked at her and stopped talking. After a while they all began pairing off, each heading in a different direction. Bayla pulled her cell phone out and returned her earphones, drowning them out again.  
They all met up again sometime later, when one of Danny's friends had found Hot Water Springs and suggested they all go skinny dipping.

Bayla tagged along with Jackson, carrying her own bags to the room that he showed her. It was big and old-fashioned and the double bed looked comfortable. "Thanks, Jackson."  
He nodded at her.  
"Oh, and I'm sorry for them. I hate my brother's friends."  
He frowned. "Brother?"  
Bayla thought he knew. "Yeah," she nodded. "Danny is my brother. Well, my half-brother to be exact."  
He looked at her and nodded.  
"If you need anything else just call me," Jackson said and walked out of the room, leaving her alone. Bayla changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.  
The next morning she walked the halls with her brother. She and Danny stopped to look at the pictures of his family.  
"Danny, these people are your family."  
He slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. "You're my family too."  
"I know I am your sister. But it's great that you are seeing your family. I just wish they would like me too, you know..." she sighed and glanced at the pictures. They heard someone approaching.  
"Danny, we have been looking everywhere for you," Danny's girlfriend said.  
Bayla rolled her eyes and looked away. It seemed that she couldn't spend any time with her brother without someone else competing for his attention. Jackson came along and showed her another room in the building, which Bayla was grateful for. There was nothing worse than feeling like a third wheel. Looking around, Danny pointed out a bow and arrow. Bayla picked it up and glanced at it.  
"You like it?" he asked her.  
"Yeah. I only took a class on it at school. We never went hunting before though."  
"It was your fathers," Jackson told Danny as he stepped up beside him.  
Bayla handed it to her brother and watched him. His girlfriend didn't want him to go hunting; she didn't want him to do anything. But despite her whining, Jackson took Danny into the woods to hunt. Bayla was outside with the others when some of his friends returned. They talked about a missing old lady, and Danny' girlfriend told Bayla to go after her brother.  
They walked and then Bayla heard something. A snap of a twig perhaps or... no, something else. The sound of dogs eating. They walked up and saw a guy gearing a deer. Bayla's eyes widened with horror and gasped, and the guy took off running.  
Bayla went to run away when she felt a hand over her mouth.  
She was dragged into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three fringes is going to look like the first movie in this part of the story so far. Saw- tooth and one eye is going to look like in the 5 movie they look younger in this one. **

Bayla woke up to someone touching her cheek. She looked around she couldn't see that good. Her eye sight was off and blurry. She felt her legs and arms down. She couldn't move them. She had chains around them and was tired up to a bed. She looked around and she felt a rag in her month so if she did yell out it would be muffled. She then looked up and saw the guy that was rubbing her cheek. She looked at him with wide eyes. She just saw him but couldn't really see him. She closed her eyes and moved her eyes trying to see.

After a while she opens her eyes and looked around and then she saw him her eyes went to fear. She was scared and she couldn't yell out by the fear. Her heart started to race fast and beat loudly. It was a quit room and all she could here was her heart.

he just watched her. Jackson told them about one of the girls being Danny's sister and he didn't know which one so he was holing her until they knew. She was pretty laying there. He knew his family only sleeps with their family but he never did. He was just born and never did. Him or his other two brothers.

He watches her and smiled to himself. She was pretty not like the other girls he had killed just off the bat. She didn't look like the others. he sat in a chair on the other side of the room and just watches her. he hope this was the girl that was related to Danny. He didn't want to kill her. Just then the door opens and his brothers came in and looked at him and the girl. They went to the girl and he got up and pulled them away. He had to see if this was the girl. Even if it wasnted then he still wanted to keep her. He did his talking to this brothers telling them to leave her alone.

Bayla watched them scared. She didn't know what they wanted with her. she watches the blonde hair guy pull away the other too and talk to them but it wasn't words Just sounds. She watches them. She saw they could understand each other with out words. She watches the other two walk out and shuts the door. The blonde hair guy looked at her then went out the door with them. She tried to get her held and arms put if the chains but it was no use.

night time came and the guy came back and he puts his pointer finger to his lips to tell her not to yell. She nodded and he untied her and then took the rag form her mouth. Shs sat up and rubbed her wrist and looked at him. It was useless to run she thought. The other two would be outside the door waiting for her.

he watches her then went to the sink and got some water for her and took the glass to her. She took it and drinks it fast. She watches him then he brings over a plate. She got off the table and sat in the chair and looked at the food. He nods to her and she ate it hungry. it didn't tase like any meat she ever tased but she ate it hungry.

" what's your name ?" She ask him taking a breathe form the food and looked at him. He held his hand and she saw he only had three fingers. " three finger?" She asked. He nods and sat next to her. Then pointed at her. " I am bayla. " she said and ate some more of the food and drinks the water. " are you related to Sally and Jackson ?" She asked him. He nods then knew she was the girl that was Danny's sister. He smiled and reached out and pulled her hair out of her face and puts it behide her ear.

she watches him sacred to move when he touched her. He scared the crap out of her. If she tried to run he would just kill her or the other two would be out the house waiting for her. She watches all kinds of horror movies and yelled at the tv when the girl or guy was stuip for doing what she thought of doing. So she just wast there frozen and watches him. If he knew Sally and Jackson then he could be their family Which made him relater to her brother.

" what do you want form me ?" She asked him. He just watches her not speaking. She looked away wanting to see Danny again. He just watches her. He couldn't use real words just sounds. She would have to get to know him on his sounds. He really never felt this way about any girls Not even family. The rule was keep it in the family to pure their blood but she was Danny's half sister which worked for him.

after a while he got up a while later. He went to the window to see Sally and Jackson coming with Danny to show him to the family. He looked at her. He didn't want to scare her.

bayla got up to see what he was looking at and saw them. She smiled " Danny ". She went to go when he grabbed her and pulled her away form the door and made a sound telling her don't. He then took her to the bedroom and locked the door. He went out To the family.


	3. Chapter 3

She sits on the bed and hears yelling and laughing. She went to a small window and looked out. He must had thought she couldn't reach the window. She had pulled the nightstand to the window to see out. She saw a lot of people and her brother with Sally and Jackson stilling on a log by A fire. She looked around at the family and saw them all deformed like the three she saw but some of them were worse. She just watches with wide eyes. She didn't know what to think. she saw Sally give danny a cup of something.

She listens to what Sally jackson say to Danny. About the family being pure they stick to their own. her heart beats fast. Then what were they going to so with her? She thinks. She then saw what she didn't see what she thought he was saving her form seeing. One of Danny's friends was dragged to them. One of the ones she saw earlier one of the brothers . She then saw three finger gut him like a deer. She watches them all with horror as they began to drinks and she watches three finger get some of the guts out and the one of the family ate it . She puts her hand to her mouth then she saw her brother drink some of the blood as well. She then knew what they had fed her.

when she got done getting sick. She got up and then looked around for away out but there wasn't one. She lays on the bed sick. She held herself. The next morning she hears the door open and she then looked at three finger with fear. " you eat people !" She yelled at him and went to the far side of the room. She watches him and he went to go to her when she rolled on the bed and ran out of the room and out the back door. She ran into the woods and back to the hotel.

When she got into the hotel she started packing her bag scared. She had lost her brother and she didn't know if she was safe or not Now. She then hears a knock on the floor but she didn't Ito to it. She had to get out of there. She then hears yelling at Danny. All was left was tony , and her brother and one other friend She listens to fight talking about the guy three finger killed. She watches them and saw Tony and them go to a smell. She already knew what it was. a while later she hears yelling. She then hears three fingers giggling. And new they were after them.

she had to make a choice help them and die or help Danny's family and maybe live. or just stay out of it and let them kill them. She then ran and then saw tony and Sally. They talked and then she hears Sally was having Danny's baby she thought. Tony didn't like it and they started to fight. She then ran in and broke it up Before tony could put Sally's face in some hot Water. tony looked then picked up the shotgun she had and pointed at Sally and bayla. they looked at her then Danny comes and takes the gun away form tony.

bayla watches them and Jackson grabbed tony form behind with a knife to her throat. Danny told him no jaskson wasn't having it. Danny said he would kill her and he nods and pushes her to Danny. Danny lets her go and she ran. jaskson ran after her and she killed jasokson with some keys. She then grabbed bayla. And tried to get danny to come with her. " let her go tony " Danny said.

" no she is my key out of this place " she held her close and held the keys to her cheek . She backed up and they held laughing and bayla knew who it was. Bayla then kicked tony in the leg and moved fast and got out of her hold just as three fingers brings down a knife on tony.

Bayla watches still scared of him and backed away form him. " what are we going to do with her ?" Sally asked Danny.

" she is going to stay here with us Sally. She is my sister. " Sally looked at them. " she is your sister ?" He nods.

" yes ". They thought jaskson told her

" I am not going to eat people like you guys do. I want no apart of it " bayla told them. " I will hunt animals for me to eat " she told them then walked out of the room and went to her room. She meant it. She sat on the bed and sighed.

Three finger followed her. She watches her go to her room and sit on the bed. He crossed his arms and then went to her. He sat on the bed and looked at her. he pulled out his knife And showed it to her. He pointed to him then the knife to tell her he would help her hunt for food since he knew she never hunted before.

She looked at him " why do you care ?" She asked him. He reaches out and touched her cheek. He never felt anything like this ever she watched him and moved his hand off her cheek. She then got up and went to the window.

He got up and walked to her and kissed the back of her head. He wanted her to trust him and fell safe around him. he wrapped his arms around her and looked out the window as well. She then looked at him. " when can you reach me how to hunt ?" She asked him. He looked at her and pointed to the sun that was about to go down. " so tomorrow ?" She asked him. He nods and lets her go so she can sleep. " you will not hurt me ... Will you ?" She asked him. He looked at her and nods. He wound hurt her. That's the only person he could say that two other than family." Thank you for saving me " she said to him. He looked at her and nods. He walked out shutting the door. She got into bed and went to sleep. It was a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**yes this is set in the 6 movie then I will go to the others later on **

**I had to do some of the chs on my cell and it was missing up and also my table does too sorry but I hope you like it. **

Ch 4

She woke up in a cold sweet. It was still dark out. She was having nightmares about what happen. She couldn't get it out of her head. Seeing three finger killing Vick and tony. He did safe her though with tony. She could had killed her. She got up and went to the bathroom and washes her face with warm water. She then takes off her cloths because they where wet with her sweet. She then got into the shower And washed up. When she was done washing up she just stood under the water with a sigh. She closed her eyes and just saw three finger killing them. She watches as he gutted Vick like a deer and all the family going crazy and drinking the blood that came down.

She shocked her head and got the flasheback out of her head then she turns off the shower and dried off. She walked to the bed and got dressed in black shorts and a black t- shirt. She then went to the kitchen to get something to eat and stopes when she smells food cooking. She hides at the wall and watches and then saw three finger. She stopped and watched him cook some meat. It didn't smell like what Jackson had cooked a while ago. She looked behind him and saw a freshy killed deer. She then looked at him. He had went hurting for her ? She thought to herself.

She just watches him still scared of him. She really didn't know if she was safe with him. He smiled to himself. He knew she was there. He smelled her green apple shampoo. He liked the smell on her. When the meat was done he put it on a plate and puts some greenbeans and mash potatoes on the plate for her. He then truns and smiled at her. He held the plate out to her.

She looked at him and smiled only a little and took the plate and glass of water he held out for her. He then took her to the big table and sat down with her. She started to eat the deer meat and smiled. She looked at him " why did you go hurting ?" She asked him. She thought he would had took her to show her how.

He looked at her and watched her eat. He then puts his hand on her belly and looked at her then took it away. Telling her that he knew she would be hungry and she couldn't hunt on a empty stomach on the first try.

She sighed and then just ate her food. He's cooking was good. The meat was cooked really good. She smiled then reaches out her free hand and took his hand in hers. " thank you " she said. Knowing he didn't have to do this for her.

He watches her and then kissed her hand. No one had ever thanked him before for anything. He liked it. He smiled at her showing his teeth that wasn't like a nomal human was.

Seeing this side of him was nice. She liked this side of him. She smiled at him and then looked down and started to eat again. She didn't know how long Sally would keep her alive. She saved Sally why was she liked that ? She sighed some and just ate her food. When she was done she took her plate and glass to the kitchen and looked at the deer. She looked at it how it was skined. She would have to lean how to hunt and skin her food.  
She then felt a kiss on the back of her head. She looked at three finger. " will you teach me ?" She asked him.

He nods and then kissed her forhead. He wanted to please her. He wanted to have a family with her. He then took her hand and took her to her room. He sat her down on her bed watching him deeply in the eyes. His heart races

She looked up at him and held his eyes. Her heart raced just like his and smiled some. She watches as he then went to a chair in the room and sat down. She then lays back in the bed an closed her eyes. She then went back to sleep. She dreams about him all night.

Dream.

She sighed then went out if the hotel in the woods. She walked for a long while and stopped when she saw the houses. She sighed and then walked and saw the house she was tied up in. She opens the door and looked around. She opens the bedroom door and saw three finger sleeping. She smiled some and then went in and closed the door. She got into the bed with him and lays down. She smiled and touched his cheek and then leans in and kissed him. She then felt his lips move with hers his hand went to her cheek. He pulled her onto him as they kissed.

End

* * *

She then sat up in the bed and looked around with a sigh. She didn't know what this meant. She then got up out of bed and went to the lobby. She went to her brother and smiled some. " hey "

He hugged her and smiled " hey there " he looked at her. " I need to you work the desk. She looked at him then hears a door close. She nods and then went to the deck and checked in people. Danny opened the hotel to a wright watches. When she was done she went to the kitchen and saw three fringer and his two brothers at a meat grinder. She new it was human and saw him eat some of it then look at her. It made her a little sick but she went to him and sat down next to him and looked at his brothers.

One - eye and saw tooth looked at her and then at three finger. She wanted to get along with his brothers so she would know she was safe. She looked at three finger. " can you teach how to fight just in case I need it... I don't want what happen with tony happen again. .. What if you and your brothers where not there to help me ...?" He looked at his brothers and then back at her and nodes. He got up and took her to the woods with them.

He looked at her then looked at his brother and they showed her some moves. They started to play out a fight. She watched them how they moved. He then looked at her when they where done. She went to him and he told her to come at him. She then started to kick him when he grabbed her leg and smiled. He then started to play fight with her like cat play. She smiled and then he grabbed her with her back to him and held her close to him she looked at him and breathes hard. She felt his breathing and he then lets her go and watches her. She then started to fight with him not wanted to hurt him.

he watches her as they play fight. he then lets her pins him down on the ground. He smiled up at her then rolled them over and he pins her down on the ground and laughed his laugh

She looked up at him and smiled His laugh was creepy and funny at the same time. he then lets her upand watches her. She looked at his brothers. They came behind her and then she started to fight moves like three finger showed her. One- eye grabbed her form behind and saw - tooth grabbed her legs and three finger brings a knife to her chest to tell her she lost this time. He then puts up the knife and they let her down. She sighed and then starts do it again until she could get one of them down. Shs wasn't going to give up. She didn't but she knew after a while she couldn't take them down.

After a while Three finger took her to his house to give her some water. She sat at the table. " i am never going to get this " she sighed and puts her head on the table. He rubbed her back. It took his brothers and him years. They were talking it easy on her and he knew she knew it. After she drinks the water he took her to the bed room so she could rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry this is late I had really bad writes block. Sorry if there are mistakes my cell and table is hard to editing on it I wish I had my laptop**

**I hope you like it :) and sorry for the long wait **

Ch 5

she woke up the next morning sore. She hadnt moved like that and her body wasn't use to it she looked at three finger sleeping and smiles. He was so cute sleeping. She smile then walked back to the hotel to take a shower and get dressed. She got in the warm shower. It helped her sore places. She had to lean how to fight she didn't want to be like what toni did to her. Three finger did save her. She washes her hair and then washes her body She washes the soap off and turns it off and dies off. She went to her room to her bag. She pulled out some shorts and a shirt. She puts them on and went down to the kitchen where danny was cooking.

" your cooking " she smiled at her brother. He looked up and smiled back then looked down at the food.

" a big shock ?" He asked.

" No you used to cook before .." She said and sat down in a chair sore. She groans some. He looked at her

" are you ok ?" He asked her

" yea rough night " she said. He looked at her and smiles. She looked at him " not that danny they just showed me how to fight. I lost " she said and looked at him.

" whatever you say. " he smiled truning the meat. " how do you like it here ?" He asked her making a plate.

" its , OK " she said watching him sitting down and started to eat. He watched her.

" sally told me we have family that lives a little ways form here. " she looked up at him.

"Really ?" She asked moving in her chair some. He nods and they then heard foot steps and saw sally. Bayla got up and walked out of the room and she wasn't looking and ran right into three finger She fell to the hard floor hard. She looked up at him " sorry ..." She said as she took his hand and helped her up

he looked at her and walked with her to the woods. He took her to a place that had a waterfall. It had flowers everywhere there was a big rock that went out so you could jump into the water. She looked at him and steps out onto the rock and looked out.

It looked very pretty here. She then sat down on the rock and puts her feet out. It was a little high from the water. She hated highs but it was to pretty not to look. Her heart raced at it and smiled some trying to contorl her fear. She reaches out to the waterfall and lets the water hit her hand. It was kinda cold but in the sunlight it was warm. She then looked at three finger and smild. " its really pretty. Thank you for this " she said and looked back out at the water. She got up then took off her shorts and shirt. Leaving her bra and panies on and jumped into the water.

she heard him laughing when she did that. He went on the rock and jumpped into the water after her. She giggled as he went to her and then startes to tickle her. " stop it " she said giggling. He laughted his laugh and then just held her close to him.

She watches him her heart raced in her chest at how close they where. Seeing him like this made her forget he killed people. His nice side to him she could get use too. He reaches up and pushes back a piece of her hair. He leans in and kissed her forehead. When his lips touched her forhead her heart stop racing. She watches him.

Three finger watches her to see if she liked it or not. He didnt want to scare her off he really liked her. His hearted raced and he smiled some as he leans down and touched his lips to hers.

Bayla froze when she felt his lips on hers. She then closed her eyes and moved her lips with his. Her hand went up to his cheek as they kissed. He held her close to him as they kissed. She took her other arm and wrappes it around the back of his neck and held him. After a while they pulled away. She looked at him and smiled. She then started to swim. She just thinks she like the kiss. This side of him was cute. If she was to be with him she had to like the whole package. He did safe her form Toni. She looked at him and smiled then went under the water.

He watched her and swims with her he never thought he would be this happy ever. He watched his other family and he always wanted someone to call his own. He wanted to be loved.

After a while she went to land and got out of the water and lays back in the grass in the sun to dry off. He got out and sat next to her watching her. He wanted the water rolling off her and smiled some. He took her hand then lays next to her.

She looked at him and smiled. She turns over on her sided to him and touched lips with his. They kissed escher other for a while and held each other in the sunlight. She went to sleep in his arms. She started to feel safe with him.

A few hours later she wakes up and saw she was in her room. She sat up and saw she was in clean dry clothes. She looked around the room! And three forget wasn't there. She got up and went out to the kitchen smelling food cooking. She looked and saw he was cooking. She smiled and went to him and wrapped her arms around him. " hello " she smiled. He smiled and patted her and and cooked for them.

She lets him go and sets the table for them two. He cooked then brings over the food. She got her plate and sat down and watched him get his and sat next to her. Hentook his free hand and held hers. She smiled and ate her food holding his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am making it she been there a a couple of months now I just timed skipped just a little time because of the w/b and I am trying hard on love senses this ch is about made pg16 or close to r idk you been warned!**

Bayla got done eating and got up. She took her plate and his to the kitchen and washes them. She heard him following her and then felt his arms around her waist holding her close to him. She smiled and washes the dishes. As she washes them she close her eyes feeling the hot breathe on her neck for him breathing on her. It tiggles her and makes her jump some as she was washing a sharp knife. When she moved her right hand got cut. The water truns a little red and she cried out some. " ouch " she said.

She was always a big wimp when it came to pain. He took her hand out and ran some clean water on her hand. He watched her then looked at the cut. It went in a little deep. He brings the hand to his lips and kissed it. He felt bad for having her cut her hand. She watches him and went with him to get her hand banged up. He sat her at the table and went to get the first aid kit.

She held her hand to cot the blood that was coming out but then stopped and she then put pressure on it. She watched the blood run out of the cut and on the table. She was just watching the blood dip as she held her hand. When she was done she then held her hand to cot the blood. Three finger came back with the kit and went to her. He took her hand and looked at the cut. He cleans it up and wrapped a bange around her hand.

When he was done she wipes the table off and looked at him. He's eyes were a little sad. With her good hand she touched his cheek. " it's ok " she told him and pecked his lips. " I am ok " she puts her face in his neck and held him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. He kisses the top of her head.

After a while she pulled away and looked at him. She closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. He closed his eyes and moved his lips with hers. Her hand went to his cheek the other in his blond hair. She had grabbed a handful and held it as they kissed. His hand went to her hair and grabbed some of it and held it. Her hurt hand went up and went to undo the strap of his overalls. He pulled away only inches form her face and watched her. He breathes hard and heavy. She does the same and watched him.

He made a sound to her asking her if she was sure about this. He didn't want to push her or make her uncomfortable. She watched his eyes. She saw he wanted this just as much as she did. She been at the hotel for a while now. She knew he cared or her and not just wanted a one night stand with her. He never pushed her or forced her. This would be her first time with anyone. She wanted it to be with him. She was falling for him. She fought it for a while now but she couldn't anymore. They been together for a while now. It been a couple of months since they first met. It didn't seem like it had but it was. She watches his eyes then kissed him deeply. She closed her eyes and he closed his.

He didn't want to push her away. He wanted her for a while now. He wanted her to be sure to be together. He was falling for her fast too. He never felt this way about anyone before. This was new for him as well. He hand ran though her hair as he watches her.

she watched him and smiled. She took his hand and let him to her room. She shuts the door and locked it then looked at him as she took off her shirt and walked to him. He watched her and smiled some. He touched her shoulders and watches her. He hasn't touched a woman that wasn't food before. He leans down and kissed her neck and let's her undo his overalls stipe and let's it fall to the floor. She smiled and kissed his cheek then walked to the bed and takes off her shorts and crawled on the bed shaking her butt sexy and lays back on the bed. He watched her and smiled. He went to her and looms over her and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed down her sides as they kissed. Her hands went down and pulled up on his red shirt to take it off. He sat up some and let's her take off the shirt.

He smiled and went back to her lips and then kissed her with passion and some lust in there. He wanted her so much. Her hands went to his hair and grabbed it tightly and sexually. He moans some at her touch and closed his eyes .She watched him as he closed his eyes at the touch and smiled.

The next morning.

She wakes up with sunlight in her face. She looked around and saw three finger still a sleep in her bed. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She gets up and went to the bathroom sore. She turns on the shower and steps into the warm water. She closed her eyes and as she washes her body flashes went into her head about what happened last night with him. She smiled some at them. She washes her hair and then stood in the shower and smiled at the flashbacks. She was happy about last night. She wanted to do that with him for a while now. Her mother told her to wait until she found the right guy and she did.

Three finger wakes up and looked around. He saw she was gone then sat up. He then heard the shower and got up and went to the shower. He saw her washing up and went to the door and opens it and looked at her and smiled. " hey " she said to him. " you can come in " she said as she turns and moved so he could. He got into the shower with her and smiled. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He held her with her back to him and kissed her neck. She smiled at him then truns round and looked at him. She then puts soap on a rag and stared to wash him. She went down his chest and watched him. He smiled and let's her wash him up. She kissed him deeply when she was done washing all of him and held him in the shower as the water hit them both.

He just held her. Last night changed things between them. He wanted her to stay forever with him. He closed his eyes and just held her close to him. He wanted to start a family with her and everything. She was his life now.

She held him and smiled some. She was falling for him hard and she was scared she might lose him one day. Either to the people that they hunt or the cops talking him away form her. She wouldn't let that happen. He was hers and no one else. She kissed his neck then truns off the water when it started to gets cold. She got her towel and wrapped it around her and looked at him as she gave him a towel and went into the room.

She went to her dresser and got out some clean shirt and shorts. She took off the towel and dries herself off. She then got dressed in a white shirt and black shorts. She sat on the bed drying her hair as three finger came into the room dying off. He puts on his clothes on and sat down with her. He washes her dying her hair. She then started to brush it out. When she was done she looked at him. " can you teach me how to fight again ?" She asked getting up still a little sore about last night but she wanted to play fight with nods and got up. They started to play out a fight.

After a while he let's her pin him down on the floor. He smiled up at her as he went still in her arms letting her do whatever she wanted. She leans down and kissed him deeply closing her eyes. She lets go of one of his arms. His free arm went to her waist. He then rolled them over and pins her to the floor and smiled down at her

" no fair " she said. He laughed and watched her as he held her to the floor. She watched him then went still in his arms and waited. He watched her as she went still. He smiled watching her then got up. She took his hand and they walked out of the room to the kitchen. He went to the oven to cook for her. She went to him and helped him with whatever he needed and then set the table when his brothers came in and looked at her.

" hey " she said to them and puts two more plates down for them to join them. Three finger bring the food over and sets it down on the table. He sat down with Bayla. He held her hand and saw tooth sat on the other side of bayla and one eye sat by his brother. They dig into the food. She waited for her trun to get her food then looked down at her food as they talked to each other in there talk.

After a while Danny and Sally came into the room and joins them. They all eat as bayla looked at her plate. She didn't look at the brothers or sally. When she was done she took her plate to wash it with one hand. She hears someone follower her. " three finger" she sighs then looked and saw sally. She jumps some " sorry " she said. Sally looked at her

" no harm done. We need to talk. We haven't these past few months. " she told her. Bayla watches her a little sacared. Sally scared her a lot. " there's no need to be scared of me " she said and then saw she had a bange on her hand " what happened?" She asked her

bayla looked down then at Sally " I cut myself with a knife doing dishes last night " she said watching her

" you look different " she said watched her " did you have a nice night ?" She asked her watching her

" yea I did " she said. She nods then watched her.

" I never said thank you for saving me " she said. " if you were not there I could had been hurt or died " she said nicely.

" your welcome " bayla said " glad I could helped "

" I just was mad at Danny for not telling me about you " she said.

Bayla nods " ok " she said

"can we start over ? " she asked her with kindness in her voice.

" yea we can " she said nodding . Sally smiled then walked out of the kitchen. Bayla sighs and went back washing her plate. She gets done and drys it and puts it up and walked to her room. She lays down on the bed and covers up and just thinks about everything a lot has happened to her in only a few months.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry this is late I hate w/ b :( hope you like it I read on wiki that ma was three finger's sister and three toe was his but I am changing that and putting pa as the father and still do the old man as there father**

**It said that in the first movie three finger is 37 and in the second movie 39 I will make him 30 right now and Bayla is 23 **

Bayla woke up in the morning with the sunlight hitting her face. She made a face and looked around. She sat up and took off her night cloths and got dressed in a blue shirt and black pants . She needed to lean how to fight again and this time she would ask for his brothers to because three finger went easy on her. She went out to the woods to find his brothers. She went to their house and knocked on the door. It was a little cold out. She held her jacket to her as she waited.

She could hear big foot steps coming to the door. Saw - tooth opens the door and looked at her. " I .. Need your help " she told him. " yours and one - eye " she said. He nods and they follow her into the woods away form the houses. She stops and looked at them. " ok I want you two to teach me how to fight. Your brother only does cat play with me. It will not work in a normal fight " she told them. She watched them and they nodded that they would help her. The both went after her. She went down missing one - eyes arm. She then went to miss saw - tooth when he then used his leg to trip her. Her leg hit his leg and she went to the ground hard and out of breathe. She looked up at him. He grabbed her and pulled her up to see if she was ok.

She was still having the wind knocked out of her. She took in a deep breathe to get it back. She looked at him " got to remember legs " she chuckles some still out of breathe. He watches her a little worried. After a while her breathe came back and she wanted to go again. They went again and she missed and got hit in the jaw by one - eyes. She grabbed her jaw and sighs in anger. " I am never going to get this " she said and sat down on a log. She held her jaw knowing there was going to be a bruise. Saw - tooth makes a noise saying she would.

She looked at them. " I hope so " she said. " one more time " she said working though the pain like they did or they didn't feel pain either way she had to. They did it again and this time she missed then got on the back of saw - tooth. She held on as he moved trying to get her off. she then fell off then fights them again and findlly gets saw tooth down. She had him pined and smiled. She got off him and helped him up. " I did it " she smiled he nods and they go back to the hotel. She walked in and Danny saw her.

" are you ok ? What happened " he said worried and looked her over.

" I am ok " she said. She was all bruised up. Her legs hurt and her face. He helped her to the table room and sat her down.

" who did this to you ?" He asked looking at her face. He went to the kitchen to get ice and puts it on her cheek.

"I was fighting. I wanted to get better and not be like I was when Toni got me. I don't want to feel helpless again " she told her brother. He sighs and kissed her forehead.

" I am your brother I am the one that has to look out for you " he said.

" Danny I love you but I don't want to be helpless " he nods and sighs.

" hold this on your face. " he said and went to the kitchen. After a while the door opens and three finger walks in and looked at her.

" hey " she smiled some and looked at him. She held the ice pack to her face. He came over and took the ice pack and looked at her. He saw a big bruise starting to come on her face. He made a sound asking what happen. " your brothers were teaching me to fight " she told him. " I didn't move fast enough and I got hit " she said. " I was my fault " she told him. He was after to go when she grabbed his arm. " really I am fine " she told him. He came over and kissed her forehead. she smiles a little and kissed him deeply. His hand went to her cheek as they kissed. Her hand went up and ran though his long blonde hair. She then pulled away to breathe and smiles.

He wanted to take a trip with her to their other family. They lived a little always form them now. There was ma , pa and the twins that lived there. He just wanted his brothers and her to do. Sally and Danny had to run this place. He looked at her and wanted to tell her but he couldn't. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room. He went to her dresser and grabbed her cloths and started to pack them.

" what are you doing ?" She asked watching him pack. She didn't know what he was doing. " do you .. Not want me anymore ?" She asked him. She started to have tears in her eyes at the thought of that. He stopped and went to her and touched her cheek. He looked into her eyes and shook his head no. He never wanted her to leave him. He loved her so much. She was the only one that he had ever loved.

he hugged her to him and held her. She held him back tightly. She hid her face in his chest and held him tightly. Her hands grabbed his shirt as she held onto him tightly. Like a scared child would do their parents. He held her and kissed the top of her hand. He never wanted her to leave him. He never felt this way about anyone. She was his world and he was hers.

" why are you packing my stuff ?" She asked watching him. He makes his sound you will see. He went back packing her stuff. He didn't know how long they would be but he packed all her stuff.

they had said bye to Sally and Danny. She got into one of the cars Danny and his friends came in and smiled at three finger. He was in the drivers seat and his brothers were in the back seat. She waves bye to her borther as the car went out of the drive.

After a while her head on the window and she went to a deep sleep as he drove the car to wherever they where going. He parked the car after a few hours. He got out of the car and touched her cheek waking her up.

Bayla moved some and opens her eyes. She smiled seeing him. " hey " she smiled. He leans in and touched lips with hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply. After a while he pulled away and smiles at her.

saw-tooth and one- got out of the back of the car and went up to the house. Three finger looked at Bayla and smiled some. He wanted her to meet his other family. His father , sister , brother and the twins.

She took a deep breathe and then got out of the car. She looked at The buliding She looked at three finger and sighs. She didn't know if they would like her or try and kill her. Three finger held her hand as they went up to the house with his brothers.

Bayla couldn't breathe when the door opens and Ma opens the door and looked at them. Bayla grabbed a hold of three finger's arm tightly. She didn't know what would happen. She knew he wanted to see his father and his sister and the others. Sally had told her before they left that it was three finger's fathers brithday this week. That's why he want to come. Ma looked at them and went to the side and let's them all in.

she walked in with them and looked around at all the cars. They had killed a lot of people over the years. She still held onto three finger's arm as they walked . She saw a kitchen table and saw they were about to eat. She sat down next to him.

Ma walked to the kitchen and brings over some food to the table. She looked and watches them dig into the meat. She knew it was human flesh. She watches as the family ate it. She smells it and her stomach began to growl. She picked up her folk and then took a bit of the meat. She chews it and it was good. She started to eat. Three finger and his brothers looked at her. They knew she didn't like human meat. They had packed some deer for her.

she didn't know what gotten into her but she likes the meat. She looked up after a while when she ate all her food. She looked around at the family. They hadn't even finshed their food. " can .. Can I have a little more?" She asked three finger. He looked at her and nods. He gave her some of his. She smiled and eats it up. She sat there and watched the family get done with theres.

When they were done Ma shower then to two rooms. Saw - tooth and one - eye would share one and three finger and Bayla would share the other. She went to the bed and lays down. Three finger shuts the door and got into bed with her. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. She didn't like the meat and now she ate a lot of it. Was she sick ? He didn't know. He puts his arm around her and went to sleep. Bayla went to sleep after a while. She didn't know what was wrong with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_i am going to name three finger Julian_**

**_one eye Dan_**

**_and saw tooth Andrew_**

**_the twins Clint and Victoria_**

**_and I am just keeping ma and pa names like that_**

**_thank you to my beta Kryslla I wanted to give up on this site for reasons but Kryslla has helped me out and told me to still write and that's what I will do write on my storyies_**

Bayla woke up the next morning. She looked around and saw Three Finger still asleep with his arm around her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She got out of bed and went out of the room for a glass of water. She then heard someone in the kitchen. Bayla walked to the doorway and peeked around. She saw an older guy sitting on a chair watching tv as one of the woman was cutting up some meat. Bayla watches her when she jumps, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw other woman with black hair.

Bayla backed up into the room. The two women looked at her. The old guy got up and looked at her. "Who are you ?" he asked. Bayla looked at him.

" Bay.. Bayla " she said. He was still looking at her. Ma looked at them and grunted at her father. He looked at her when Three Finger walked into the room. He went over to Bayla and wrapped his arms around her.

" She is with you Julian ?" He nods to the old man and sat down at the table. Bayla looked at the old man.

" Julian ?" She asked.

" That's his name." He said and sat back down. The other two walked in and sat at the table. He pointed to Saw Tooth " Andrew " then he pointed at One Eye. " Dan " he said. He then pointed to the black hair woman " That's Victoria " and then her twin walked in after a while " And that's Clint " he told her.

She looked at the family then at Three Finger. So it was just a nickname they had for the brothers,she thought. She did like the name Julian.

They waited for Ma to get done with the food. When it was done she brought it to the table and they all dig in. Bayla waits until they are done getting their food before she got some. She looked at the meat and her belly growls again. She then starts to eat it. Like last night , it was really good. She couldn't understand why. Back at the hotel it was nasty. She couldn't keep it down after seeing them kill Danny's friends.

Three Finger watched her and wrapped his arm around her as he ate his food. After a while she got done with her plate and saw there was some more. She then looked at everyone to see if they where done then she got some more of it. She started to eat it. She picks the glass of water and then drinks it.

Three Finger looked at her a little worried. He didn't know what was wrong with her.

When she was done their father asked her about her face. She looked at him then touched her cheek. " I ..was trying to learn how to fight and I .. was slow " she said and looked down. When everyone was done she got up and went out to the car to get her bag to change her clothes then saw Three Finger had packed her bow. She reached out for it and then went a little into the woods to shoot. She hadn't did the bow in years , she used to love it. She then takes aim at a tree and then shot the arrow but the arrow didn't hit the tree. She sighs and then puts another arrow in and aims and it missed again. She sighs " I can't do it anymore ".

Ahe then jumps when a arrow went passed her head and hit the tree she was trying. She then turns and saw Pa there. " Nice ... shot " she said and then looked down with a sigh. He went to her and rose her arms and helped her aim. She looked at him then the tree. She then let go the arrow and it hit the tree under his arrow. She smiles " Thank you " she said and then went to the tree and got the arrows. She sighs some , she didn't fit in with his family. This was her brothers family not hers. He fit the roll not her. Her brother started to kill people or cook the meat and she couldn't be around it ,only now when she got here. She can't fight at all and doesn't know how to use a bow anymore. Why did three finger love her? She started to let her mind race with all those thoughts.

She sighs and looked at the water. She walked to it and looked around. It wasn't like the hotel. She didn't hear any animals. No birds  
,nothing. She looked around at the sky then down. She then looked at pa " There's no animals around ?" She asked him. He nods then looked at her. She sighs some and looked way at the water. She didn't know the sounds of Ma , Pa or the twins like she learned with the three brothers. She loved them three , she felt like she had a family with them three.

She then touched her face at the bruise and then looked at Pa. The brothers were going easy on her. "Will you teach me to fight ? I think they took it easy on me " she said " and you don't know me and wouldn't do it" she said. He nods and she went back up to him and then watches him as they started to fight. She went to punch him when he grabbed her arm and spins then around and she was on the ground. She sighs when he pins her down on the ground. They where going easy on her. He had his knee in her back and pins her down. She moved trying to get out but it was no use. He watched her then let her up. She looked at him and this time he went to hit her and she went to the side , she forgot about the legs and she tripped and hit the ground. She wasn't ever going to get this. He then pins her to the ground. He looked at her face as he pins her down.

She watches him as he pins her down then she moved and rolled them over and pins him down and smiles some then he rolled them back over and she sighs. " I am never going to get this " she said. He got off of her and helped her up. She looked at him " How long did it take you to get this ?" She asked him. He looked at her and talks in his talk. She didn't understand him. She watches him then she pulled out the leafs from her hair and picked up her bow and looked at the tree,starting to practice again. Her brother had been looking out for her all her life and she was sick of it. She didn't want to fell helpless anymore. She then pulled the arrow and hit her mark and she smiled.

After a while she sat down on a log to rest. She pulled up her pants legs and looked at some bruises on her legs form when she fought the brothers. She had a few cuts form this time too. She sighs and puts down the pant legs. She felt pain on her belly and back. She had to get this. She didn't want to ever get held again like Tori did to her. She was so helpless in that part if it wasn't for Three Finger she would be dead. She knew that she would have killed her. She then wales her arms around her belly and felt tears in her eyes,she felt like she was just a borther to everyone.

She felt weak and useless in the family. Eveyone could fight and use bows and guns and everything.


End file.
